


How to Fill a Quadrant- with Gamzee Makara- Part II

by delphiniumDreams



Series: Gamzee and Terezi; No SGrub Universe [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee gives Karkat more much-needed advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fill a Quadrant- with Gamzee Makara- Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me a while, but as you can see, it is more than twice as big as most of my chapters

"Hey, Gamzee." Karkat's voice crackled a bit over the line, it sounded like he might be breathing too close to the receiver.

"Hey, best friend. What can I up and do for you this fine evening?"

Karkat paused, took a breath and paused again.

"I don't want to bother you, or seem like a creeper or something, but do you know where Terezi is? We don't have any plans tonight but I got a bunch of movies I want to watch with her. I've texted her... way too many times, I probably have her scared and hiding or something-"

Gamzee cut his friend off with a soft laugh.

"Nah, bro, she's right here with me."

"So, she just doesn't want to talk to me..."

"It ain't that, brother, my wicked sis passed out watching the Cull's Kitchen with me. Happens every time, she konks out halfway through."

"Oh! I should have guessed that! It's getting a little late." Karkat sounded disappointed, but no longer so down on himself.

"How's that matesprit thing doing, man? Getting that flushed loving on."

"Oh, uh." Karkat's embarrassment was nearly palpable. "I love having her around. She's so much fun."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Gamzee chuckled. "Does she try to show you who's boss? I guess not, that's not really what you two are all about. You probably take turns or something."

"Gamzee. Should you really be asking about your kismesis' quardrants? Isn't that weird?"

"Not asking about her, I'm asking about my palebro's flushmate. I've got my think on that there ain't nothing wrong with that." Gamzee stretched loudly and started surfing channels.  
"I guess you're right. I just don't have much to say."

"What do you mean you got nothing to say? We talk all up into the daytime about MY time with the girl but you got to get your secret on?"

Karkat sighed, it was either meant to be dramatic or irritated, Gamzee couldn't tell.

"I don't have any secrets, Gamzee. There's literally nothing I do with Terezi that I didn't already do by myself."

Gamzee stared at the TV screen as he tried to work out what his moirail was telling him.

"Motherfucker. Are you trying to tell me, you are trying to convince me, that Terezi motherfucking Pyrope hasn't put the moves on you? You have not fucked your motherfucking matesprit?" He was nearly shouting by the end of his inquiry and the sleeping tealblood in his lap stirred a bit. He pinched her thigh and sighed into the phone. "You are killing me, bro."

Karkat's defenses were up.

"It's not like I don't want to! I mean, how do you even initiate that kind of thing?"

"You mean how did I? 'Hey, little bitch. Do you wanna be my hatemate? Yes? Awesome. You mind taking those pants off now?' It was pretty straight forward, I thought."

"You just asked her right away?"

"Out on the beach, didn't waste any time."

"That just seems so..."

"So what, bro? So, getting to the point of a black romance? Doing exactly what I asked her to do? When you asked her to be your matesprit, she said yes. She was very excited and very sure when she said yes and I am just making a guess here but it is an educated guess, I'm guessing that a big part of that excitement was over the prospect of jumping on your shouty bones."

Karkat let out a despairing groan.

"Then why hasn't she said anything?"

Gamzee let out a long sigh.

"Because maybe you aren't sending the 'please take me vibes' out. Maybe she thinks you aren't ready and doesn't want to be forcing something on you. I know the girl, Karkat, if you don't make every intention of yours clear she's gonna stay backed off."

"But you know her as a kismesis! She might be totally different as a matesprit!"

"Motherfucker. You think I've been with this girl for two sweeps,TWO MOTHERFUCKING SWEEPS, and I don't know the deep down true and miraculous Terezi Pyrope?"

The line was silent for a few minutes, Gamzee seething at the insinuation and Karkat just thinking more.

"I'm sorry, Gamzee, that was a terrible thing for me to say."

"It was, I forgive you though, bro. Listen to me, because I'm all for the helping a brother out right now, tell her you want up in her or her up in you, whatever, I'm not going to take guesses as to how the aspects of your physical relationship are apt to happen, but tell her and this bitch'll be on you harder than you know what to do with. I promise."

"Thank you, Gamzee. You are surprisingly knowledgeable about the world of pailing." Karkat sounded a bit more at ease, which was not saying much, but the relief was evident in his voice.

"I know I am, now I'm gonna let you go. Something's good coming on the tube." He pushed the button on his communication device and turned up the volume of the TV with his other hand.

Terezi stirred again, she stretched this time and sniffed at the screen across the room. Her grimace caused him to laugh.

"Why is it that every time I fall asleep to nice wholesome troll Chef Ramsey I wake up to Black Door Pails 9."

"This is not Black Door Pails anything. You cannot handle Black Door Pails anything, 9 at the top of the list of things you can't handle. I am so very fucking shocked you think my current selection so salacious.

"You watch porn for fun, Gamzee, all day, and it's all the same to me." She sat up and pointed to the screen suddenly. "Is that the fake bulge I saw on the Hive Shopping Network? Oh no, it is. Why would anyone want that in their- Oh no!" Terezi covered her nose and mouth and shook her head. Gamzee chuckled and shut off the TV.

"Why is it so big?" Terezi looked at him, face drawn down in disgust.

Gamzee shrugged. "That's what the lonely masses are craving in their pants."

"You watch it too though. Do you want that kind of thing?" Terezi tried to keep her face blank and free of judgement but her mouth was still twisted into a scowl. "You're also not lonely."

"I watch it for the artistry. Did you see the shadow of the mic right over that olive sister's face? Do you hear the dialog? That shit is comedy gold."

Terezi nodded slowly, the idea of watching giant sex toys getting crammed into orifices for laughs still wasn't appealing to her. She rolled a bit so that she was facing his midsection and slid a hand up his shirt.  
"Is there motive behind that smooth action, girl?"

"Maybe." Terezi sneered.

"I think you oughtta call your boy."

Terezi scooted up to kneel on the couch facing him, she slid both hands up his sides and poked at the sensitive patches of skin left by his grublegs. "I'm with my boy."

"Your other boy."

Terezi withdrew her hands and leaned back to rest her head on the arm of the couch, feet in Gamzee's lap. She sighed heavily.

"It's almost morning, he's going to turn on 'The Story of Two Trolls Who by some means Completely Unforseen by Anyone Are Truly Meant to Be Matesprits and' blah, blah, blah. He'll get tired halfway through and send me home with only enough time to get there before the sun burns me like a bug on the walking path."

"I don't think that is the series of events waiting after you call your flushbro."

"Was Karkat the one you were on the phone with? I didn't catch anything you said, just when you hung up."

"Call. Him. I will send your scrawny ass home."

Terezi shoved Gamzee with her feet angrily, but did pull out her communication device.

"See, eight texts, all 'come watch this movie' that's all." She almost put the phone away but the look on Gamzee's face was beyond fed up and she clicked Karkat's contact info.

"Terezi! You woke up!" Karkat's over-enthusiastic voice sounded after one ring.

"That I did, Karkles. What's going on?"

"I, uh, just thought maybe you could come over. We could... do something. We could have, uh, fun."

"It'll be late by the time I get there... but yeah, sure, I'm on my way I guess." Terezi sighed. "Flushed for you."

"Flushed for you." And the line went dead.

"You're paying my way on the grubway, clown."

"Shit, girl, I'll pay my own way too. My main squeeze Tavbro's stop is on the way."

"Yeah, I guess it is."  
\--  
On the train, Terezi kept her glasses pushed up as far as she could. Since she could technically see she wasn't in danger of being culled, but she could still well be in danger of dumbasses wanting to take the fork into their own hands.

A crinkle of a wrapper invaded her thoughts. Gamzee was sitting directly across from her, with an opened packet of gummy grubs in his hand.

"Give me one." She extended her hand and made a beckoning motion with two fingers.

Gamzee smiled slowly and reached into the bag, his movements slow and fluid, like a doll strung too loose. He lifted up a candy bug and held it up between two fingers, tilting the hand towards her as if to verify her request.

She gave him a look of annoyance and nodded.

Gamzee nodded in return and leaned forward like he was going to relinquish the treat easily, but at the last minute he flicked his wrist and the confection flew the air and landed in Terezi's cleavage.

"Dammit, Gamzee!" No sooner was the exclamation out of her mouth, another sweet joined the first. She looked at him over the tops of her glasses, looking incredulously, plop, a third little worm joined the fray.

"Keep it up." She fished the wiggly mass out of her shirt and started chomping on them. "I love these things."

At her challenge, Gamzee tilted back his head and dumped the remaining snacks straight into his mouth. Terezi scoffed and turned her attention to the nearly empty compartment. The only other occupant was an older troll, obviously amused by their black antics.

A buzz resounded through the train, followed by a disinterested voice stating which region's stop they were approaching. Only to Terezi's usual stop. She sighed.

"Are you excited to see Tavros?" Terezi asked, picking at a frayed spot on her dark jeans.

Gamzee nodded with a small smile and pulled out another bag of candy. He pour out half into his hand and presented them to her, but pushed her hand back down when she went to eat them.

"Let's play a game." He leaned back in his seat and opened his mouth wide.

"This is a terrible game!" Terezi whined, popping a worm in her mouth. Gamzee's jaw dropped in mock disbelief and was genuinely surprised when a worm landed behind his front teeth.

"That's some sweet fucking aim for a troll with no eyes, girl." Gamzee said, grinning and smacking loudly as he chewed.

Terezi made a face of distaste. "You are so rude."

"Am I rude, baby girl?" He plopped another grub into the front of her shirt. "I hadn't noticed."

She rolled her eyes and ate two of the pieces from Gamzee's pile before fishing the one from her chest out and holding it up to him, eyebrows waggling. He raised his own eyebrows with a bawdy beam across his face and opened his mouth again.

The game continued that way for the next several stops, Gamzee continuing to aim for her chest spheres until she complained, at which point he would toss the gummy into her mouth to shut her up.  
They were having a riot of chuckles until the voice sounded overhead, announcing Tavros' region.

"Well," Gamzee stood and leaned over to pinch Terezi's aural shell. "See you later, bitchtits."

She pinched the back of his knee and faked a scowl. With a word like 'bitchtits' , she couldn't really tell if was fully an insult. The parts were all there for an insult, but he also used 'bitchtits' as an adjective for things that were beyond description and wonderful. That was probably part of the insult.

The car lurched forward again and Terezi sighed. Hardly anytme until she reached Karkat's stop. She pulled out her communicator and sent him a text message stating she was almost there.

"SEE YOU SOON (:B"

She laughed softly through her nose at his dorky upside-down smiley and stubby horns. Honestly, it looked like someone with oversized teeth and weird chargebeast horns, but she wouldn't say so. Just the fact that he tried was sweet enough.

She was about to message him back, but she had lost herself in thought long enough to reach his stop. She stood up, gripped her cane and walked out into the crisp night air.  
\--

Karkat's hive wasn't exactly impressive. He wasn't rich by any means, but still anyone could tell he had been zealous little wriggler when the carpenter droids had arrived.

"Psst!"

Terezi stopped with her fist poised, about to rap on the door. She turned to her left and could just sniff out the top of Karkat's head peeping up through the window.

"Just hold on a minute, I have to distract my lusus!" The hoarse whisper was too loud and she laughed silently, imagining crabdad standing nearby while Karkat tried to be inconspicuous.

In the following minutes, she heard Karkat's voice sounding from the other side of his hive, a loud SCREEEEEE, followed by what she could only assume was an argument and then a fumbling shuffle of steps headed toward the door.

He leaned against the door and let out a long breath, attempting nonchalance, but it was pretty obvious that he had winded himself.

"Come on in." He swept one arm toward the living block and stepped out of her way.

"So, what are we watching?" She passed her cane leisurely in front of her feet, the hive was dark, anything on the floor would easily blend out of smell.

"I, uh..." Karkat closed the front door. "I thought you could pick. I got a bunch of them online last night, next-night shipping."

"Cool." She placed herself on the couch and set down her cane.

"I was actually thinking we could watch them in my respiteblock."

His back was to her, but she was sure she smelled a faint whiff of cherry red.

"On your husktop? You don't have a TV in there do you?"

He turned so that he was standing in profile and there was the tell-tale mutant red simmering beneath his pallid cheeks.

"Yeah, you're right, that won't work." He forced out a chuckle. "You wait here, I'll bring the movies to you." He fled from the room almost as frantically as he had run to let her inside.

He was flirting with her! Terezi jumped up and went to follow after him. Her forgotten cane caught one ankle and she only just righted herself enough to stumble after him into his block.

She stood in the doorway and watched as he mumbled curse words under his breath. It sounded like he was berating himself for his attempt to coax her into the room. But she heard Gamzee's name as well.  
"Fuck you, Makara. I should have known better than to go to you for red advice, of course she wouldn't want to-" He turned toward the door with an arm full of disc cases and his face turned a wonderful shade of pink, just darker than coral. "Hey, you didn't have to follow me, I'm bringing them out."

Terezi stepped forward and closed the door behind her as a smile slowly set upon her face. "You were right, your lusus won't bother us in here, I wouldn't want him to yell at you for having a guest over without permission." She took another step forward.

Karkat stammered and three disc cases fell off of the stack. "Fuck." He bent down to pick them up, but the rest of the pile followed suit. "Fucking-" He cleared the mess of thin boxes and pulled them into a neat stack. She knelt down and bit back a grin.

"Which one do you want to watch?" He looked at her, faced finally calmed, but he blushed again when she smiled at him.

She picked up the movie from the top and handed it to him without so much as a tentative lick.

"Yeah, that one's pretty good." He went to his desk and set the disk in the tray. Terezi followed after and managed to squeeze into his desk chair with him.

"Well, this is cozy." He chuckled nervously. Terezi slid an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'll just, start the movie now." He brought his arm up and over Terezi awkwardly and worked the mouse with his shoulder squeezed in at an odd angle. The screen went black and the faint, whimsical overture started. He brought his arm back over her and spent a few seconds of twitchy consideration before settling it across her shoulder and pulled her flush against his side.

The opening credits hadn't finished running when Terezi lifted her face to nibble along Karkat's jaw. It was usually at this point that he would laugh nervously and try to engage her in conversation, so when he turned his face towards hers she sighed, only to be cut off by his lips pressing against hers. A wide grin spread across Terezi's face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She kept kissing, eagerly, with the senseless smile.

After several minutes, he pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"I like kissing you." He softly pecked at her forehead.

"You should try it more often." She brushed upwards through his hair with her fingers and kissed his chin.

He nodded decisively and brought his lips to hers again. This time, his tongue tentatively darted against hers. He let out a warm breath at the contact followed by a soft, enticing sound.  
Terezi felt like her thinkpan had been shut off, the next thing she knew, she was straddling her matesprit and commencing a slew of sloppy make outs. She stopped when her breath ran out and sniffed at him.  
Karkat's breathing was ragged, his eyes wide and surprised. He ran his tongue over his moist bottom lip and gulped.

"I love you, Karkat." Terezi bent back to kiss his neck. The shift in weight caused the chair to fall backwards and both of them to tumble to the floor.

Karkat looked up at Terezi dazedly. She was still sitting with her legs across his lap but with him flat on his back the angle had completely changed how he perceived her.

He saw her chest before her face, and it was distracting him. He took a deep breath and gently placed his hands on the backs of her hips. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"I like kissing you." He cursed internally for repeating the same stupid thing he had said before, but she just laughed and leaned down to kiss him again.

His hands faltered, first settled gently against her partially exposed back, then fluttering in the air as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. After taking a deep breath and accidentally expelling it straight into her mouth he lifted one hand up to cup the underside of her left chest sphere. His throat made a soft, shuddering sound and he removed his hand from her person.

"Oh," he breathed and looked up at her face as she sat up and peered down at him again.

The tealblood smiled, looking just the slightest bit sultry and swiftly pulled her shirt up and off. With a flick of her arm the garment was lost and exiled to the farthest, shady corner of his room. 

He almost turned away, wanting to preserve her modesty, even though she had personally disrobed herself, but he saw she had an undergarment on. It was plain and black, it looked like just a few layers of regular t-shirt material. He had never seen one like hat before. In movies they were always lacy and fancy with beads and bows, but this suited Terezi and he stared up for an uncomfortable amount of time.  
He finally felt the beam of her sightless, crimson eyes and looked up. He realized that he was probably somehow sensing her sniffing him and blushed. The color in his face intensified when he realized his bulge had come out and was pressing upwards against his matesprit.

"I'm so sorry, Terezi!"

"For what?" She tilted her head and shifted her weight on his hips. The pressure caused him to moan.

"It's rubbing up against you."

"You're apologizing for thinking I'm sexy?" She let out a soft cackle. She smiled down at him, eyes half-lidded and hooked her fingers around the stretchy band surrounding her rib cage and pulled it up and over her head.

Karkat's jaw went slack and his breathing got so erratic he was almost concerned. He had seen them once before, the circumstances had been embarrassing but he had seen them and he had thought about them before when he- OH GOD NO WHY WAS IT SO FUCKING HARD??? His bulge was pressing so urgently against her that he could feel the seams of her jeans biting into him.

"Fuck, it hurts." His eyes rolled back a bit as his slipped out further of its own accord.

"What hurts?" Terezi, lifted her weight slightly, a worried expression darkening her sharp features.

Karkat shook his head and with a shuddering sigh reached up to palm both of her chest spheres. He groaned, it was a sound he had never heard pass through his own lips before, and squeezed lightly.

Terezi put her hands over his and manipulated his fingers with his own, directing him to massage her skin deeply. She leaned down to cup his face.

"What hurts, Karkat?"

His face was so flushed it felt like an inferno was hissing and sizzling just below the surface. He gulped and managed a weak reply.

"I've never been this hard before in my life."

Terezi smiled, making an effort not to laugh at his response and sighed in relief. "I can help you with that."

She slid down his torso and pushed the hem of his turtleneck up, exposing his sensitive underbelly and left a few trailing kissing down to his waistband. His hands had twitched softly as she passed down and left them empty, they sat at his sides awkwardly and he tried to think of something to do with them. He was at a complete loss when he felt a short tug and the cool, early morning air wafting against his exposed lower half.

"What are you going to do?" His voice caught in his throat and came scratchy with uncertainty.

"I'm going to make you feel better." She closed her hand around the base of his bulge and slid up, examining the unique textural pattern on it's underside. It was mostly all smooth but occasionally there was a soft groove where his reproductive fluids were collecting. In any of the porn she had been subjected to, there had never been a bulge like this, the color, scent and smoothness was like a grand new discovery for her.  
She was about to lean in for a taste when he interrupted her.

"Won't it feel weird if you do that?"

"Weird for who?" She passed her nose along his length and shivered with anticipation.

"For me mostly, I guess..."

Terezi looked up at him, her face soft and understanding. "It's a new experience. So it will feel new and different, but hopefully good. Okay?"

He gulped and nodded. "Okay. Yeah, go ahead."

She nodded and ran her tongue from base to tip, a soft moan escaped her lips, but it was drown out completely by Karkat's sudden expellations of sound.

She couldn't quite decide if he was moaning or screaming, but he definitely appeared to be enjoying himself, so she continued and took his tip into her mouth.

She worked her and lips around, listening to his exclamations, sometimes obscenities but mostly just sounds that she could only describe as a lifetime of repressed urges. She was vaguely wondering if she had sounded similar her first time when he finally erupted. His cries turned to soft sounds of contentment as she licked up the majority of his spill and then returned to his side to snuggle with him.

Karkat nuzzled against her ear, almost purring at her. "Aren't you still..."

"Aren't I still...?" She brought her upper arm up to wipe away some of the red on her.

"Don't you need to finish?"

Terezi laughed. "Need to? No. Are you trying to tell me you'd like more?"

Karkat faltered for a moment but eventually nodded.

"Who... uh, does the bulge thing?" His mouth turned up with uncomfortable confusion and looked down at his bare half alongside her covered one.

"Whatever you want." She leaned over to kiss him and started to slip out of her jeans.

"I don't have any idea what to do. I don't want to mess up." He admitted, obviously embarrassed by the revelation. She pecked him on the cheek after pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head and off of his arms.

"You won't mess up, you can try if you want, but even when you are awkward it will be okay because that's how you learn, by doing. But if you will feel more comfortable with me being on top then I will. I'm hardly more experienced at it than you are though."

He opened his mouth to question what she meant but decided it was a question better saved for never because he honestly didn't want to have a picture of Gamzee expressing his sexuality running through his head.

"I want you to do it. I want you to do the bulge thing."

"Your prude wording is not exactly a panty-dropping potion, Karkat." She giggled softly and nibbled at his ear.

"Uhhh, yeah, I want you to fuck me, but not fuck, like, softly."

Terezi smiled and shared another gentle kiss with him. "I can definitely do that, Karkat." She propped herself over him, with her arms loosely draped around his and leaned in for another kiss as she brought her hips closer to his.

"Wait!" Wait, wait, wait." His voice was on the verge of panic, she lifted her face back up and stroked his cheek, soothingly.

"W-will it hurt?" He whispered meekly.

"I don't think so, I mean, I'm not some hundred sweep old highblood or something. I'm pretty small, honestly." She made a small grimace of contrition and shrugged. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you've got yourself excited enough to handle almost anything. But..." She moved a hand down to the space between his thighs and grinned. "I can check."

Terezi gently pressed one finger into Karkat's nook, it was immediately obvious that he was ready but she wanted to put his mind at ease and brought the digit in and out, slicker with every motion. His cries were more muted this time but still continuous and louder than she would consider a usual level of noise. She added another finger to assist the first and grinned against his neck as his breathing quickened and his pitch grew higher. As a third finger joined in, he started to shake beneath her and let out a long, breathy moan.

"Are you worried now?" Terezi brushed her nose along his jaw and stroked one of his horns with her clean hand.

Karkat shook his head and leaned his face up to request a kiss. She acceded and kissed him passionately while guided her bulge into his nook.  
He gasped, not a sound of pain or panic, one of complete awe at an entirely new experience.

"Oh, Karkat." Terezi murmured into the space behind his ear. She lost herself again and brought both hands up to run through his hair and fondle his horns. She was almost shaking after just a few minutes, his fingers dug into her back and his short, choppy gasps were leaving her feeling weak.

She struggled to keep composure but when he brought his mouth to hers again she let loose like a spring wound too tight.  
She couldn't tell if he came or not, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Her nose was buried in the crook of his neck, she just breathed him in. Having him so close and so vulnerable and content was the best feeling she had ever had.  
This was nothing like blackrom. All she had known before was Gamzee and while Gamzee was perfect in his own way, he wasn't this. He wasn't Karkat, and no matter how much she had pined for him, it wasn't until she had him that she realized how much she needed this.


End file.
